Unreasonable
by Sorella della Luna
Summary: Fem!Spain/Romano - Some things happen all of a sudden, and sometimes you just don't know why. Rated T for language.  Vague summary is very vague :-D And so is the plot, for now.
1. Prologue

Author's Note

Bah. This is my first time writing for Hetalia O-: I hope I did some justice to my favourite pairing? :-)) I honestly like fem!Romano more than fem!Spain but what the heck, I love her too and I think we need more fem!Spain in this world. It's hard to write in Lovi's POV since I try not to curse as much as possible and if I do, it's when I'm really mad and all that so, ugh. I personally think this sucks but I promise to get better D-: I hope you do enjoy this though :-D Btw, title is very tentative and will probably change if I think of something better 8-D

_Disclaimer: _Nope, I don't own Hetalia. If I did, I wouldn't bother writing fan fiction. And just look at the term fan fiction. Obviously, I'm just a fan :-D

**Unreasonable**

**Prologue**

I don't really remember how it happened. All I know is that it just did. Do you know how a bubble just suddenly bursts when you let it just float in the air? Yeah, it was like that. So, I can't exactly calculate how it happened. All I know is that I think she's gorgeous but I wouldn't admit that. It would just make her think I'm so "adorable and was just like a tomato" and make her want to pinch my cheeks "forever and ever", and that would be a pain.

Besides, you know that "age is not a barrier" thing? That is a lie, a huge and horrible lie. I mean, she's a senior and meanwhile, I am just a freshman. Plus, she's way taller than me and I feel like crap next to her. How the hell would that ever work out? She treated me like some fucking little brother!

But we were friends. We were really good friends ever since we were children but I felt something greater, and I wouldn't dare admit it. That would be just so fucking stupid of me. And it would ruin everything. And I wouldn't want that. So I just end up calling her stupid and telling her I hate her more than anyone. Or sometimes, when I'm really pissed, I called her a bastard but then again, she's a girl. I still don't know how that would work out.

Anyway, as afraid I am to admit it, I love her very much. It's just so much that it bugs me a lot. I can't stop thinking about her, and how nice she was, how pretty she was, and I couldn't help but recall the vague scent of tomatoes when I think about her. Apparently, she uses tomato perfume. It's weird but it's just the way I like it since I fucking love tomatoes. And it's also quite weird how she calls me a tomato and says she loves tomatoes too. But then again, it's probably just some pet name.

Sometimes, I wish my parents didn't have to be friends with hers. I wish my parents could have taken care of me after school. Sometimes, I've wished that I didn't have to meet her, or discover the wonders of churros and paella and all those Spanish food. But no; they just had to entrust Feliciano and I to the Carriedos after school since they had to work until quite a late hour. I remembered that she would bring two of her friends home a lot every day.

One was this perverted-looking (oh wait, he really is a pervert) French bastard named Francis, and the other was another girl who was extremely "awesome" and loud named Gillian. Apparently, she likes to deny the fact that she is in fact German and demands to be called a Prussian. The trio made up this group called the Bad Touch Trio by others who didn't know them so well and they pretty much earned a bad reputation in school because of all the pranks they do. But to me, they were just plain Francis, Gillian and Anita, who I played with a lot back when I was a bit younger.

Yes, her name was Anita. She was Spanish, loved tomatoes, and acted like a huge baby despite her size. But, she had another side to her too; this "dark side" that she didn't like showing off. She acted like my older sister and demanded that she was to be made my babysitter, even if it was actually her mother doing the actual work, like the cooking and cleaning up after us among others, and all she ever did was play with me and Feli. We were—scratch that, we _are_ still friends and I think that's all it's ever going to be. But I do love the naggy and clingy bitch a lot, and it was more than she could ever imagine.

Another Note 8-D

I'm pretty sure that sucked D-: But I hope you enjoyed it anyway? This is only a prologue. Actual plot starts in the actual first chapter of this story. Oh, and POVs switch from time to time. If you can't tell, this was in Lovi's POV. Might be writing in Anita's next? I really don't know. I don't plan these things okay D-: Lovi seems like a sap but hey, these are his inner thoughts and Spain is a girl here and Lovi does have a soft spot for girls 8D

Anyway, reviews, pretty please? I really need to know what's happened to my skills after such a long time of not writing.


	2. Chapter 1

**Unreasonable**

**Chapter One**

It was much simpler back then; back when we didn't care about all these things about relationships and all the shit that comes with high school. Back then, it was all about who would be able to fly higher on the swings between Feli and me. And she'd push both of us. And in the end, Feli and I get into this argument about which one of us was higher, but she would interrupt and tell us she was going to buy Feli some pasta and give me some of the tomatoes that they grow in their garden.

_A few years back…_

"Hey old witch!" I called her and put on a frown.

"My name is Anita, okay. And I'm not old," She responded with that stupid airheaded smile on her face. "But anyways, what do you want, Lovi?"

"Who is cuter, me or Feli?" I asked, since I had been wondering that for a while now.

"Yeah, Anita. Who is cuter between the both of us?" Feliciano asked.

"Ehh—that's hard. Ask me again some other time, okay Lovi?" She replied and then patted my head.

"But, I want to know now!" I demanded while puffing up my cheeks. Haha! How can she ever resist that?

"But it's so hard to choose between you and Feli. You're both so adorable!"

"Hmph."

"Why are you suddenly so quiet and not whiny now, huh Lovi?"

"Because you won't decide and I'm not talking to you until then."

"I'll get you some tomatoes. And I'll get Feli some pasta. What do you two say?"

"You bribing idiot," I muttered as I ran to her side and grabbed the hand she offered to me while Feliciano grabbed the other, and together, we all went back to the Carriedos house.

"Ve~ Grazie, Anita! You're just like a sorella I've never had," Feliciano said.

"Why are you just so adorable, Feli?" Anita said while she smiled that airheaded smile that I wanted to wipe off her face because it can be very annoying too, especially if it's not my fault that she's smiling like that. I glared at my twin and all he did was mutter a "ve~" to nothing in particular as if he didn't notice. Why do I even bother with these idiots again? Oh right, tomatoes.

_Back to the present day…_

"Hey Lovi! Wait up! I want to walk home with you today~"

Life was pretty normal today. It could actually have been a good day except that one screaming idiot just had to bother me on my peaceful way back home.

"Then walk, idiot."

"That's kind of mean, Lovi… Can't you be a little nicer?"

"Uh…No, because you never answered my question back then. And also no, because you're Anita Fernandez Carriedo, the woman who likes to ruin my life with just her mere presence!"

She had this puzzled look on her face. I've asked her too many questions for her to actually remember that particular one. Of course she'd be confused.

"You've asked me too much questions, Lovi," She said, as if voicing out my own thoughts.

"Fine. Who's cuter, me or Feli?" I asked, trying not to look her in the eye.

"Oh. That question. Well, I've thought about it before and I think Feli is very cute…"

I glared at her, that stupid heartless bastard bitch—I can't even come up with a decent insult because she was just being so revolting and so stupid at that time.

"—But, you're cuter Lovi. And I think you surpass your brother by a teeny bit," Anita continued.

I looked at her in the eyes, and goddamnit—I was not fucking crying. Something was just in my eye, okay. Besides, if I really was, then I have to say it's not everyday that someone finds me cuter than my little brother, because he was the more airheaded and sociable one.

"Awww…It's okay Lovi! Don't cry," She said while hugging me.

"I'm not crying!"

"Sure you aren't…"

"No really! I'm not, idiot. Some thingy just got into my eye."

She gave me a kiss on the top of my head. And luckily, she wasn't looking when I felt like my face was very warm or else I would have gotten loads of comments like, "Aw! You're such an adorable tomato!" or "Oh Lovi, why do you have to be such a cute tomato all the time?" and all that other shit.

"I'm glad you never got taller than me because this makes things easier on my part," Anita said and then giggled. "See you tomorrow, then."

I slapped her and she just laughed it off. Honestly, who can be more abnormal than she is? Whoever just laughs it off when someone slaps her? Sometimes, I just don't understand Anita, but I guess that's why I feel somewhat attracted to the idiot; just for the reason that she sticks around me, even if I can be the most evil person to her. I walked back home silently, keeping my jacket closer since it feels much colder when she's not around. It's fall right now, after all.

Author's Note

Fast updates because I'm slacking off and I'm kind of sick and I feel inspired 8-D Umm… If anything confuses you, please do leave a review and I'll try to clear it up once I get to you? :"-D I still have no definite plot with this but I'm working on that. -_-

So yeah, leave reviews, or Lovi's gonna throw you some tomatoes! (Fine, it's totally fine if you don't, but please do leave me some reviews. I want to hear what you guys think about this ;_;)


End file.
